Leafeon's Story
by pika159
Summary: An leafeon who used to be under darkness finally found a light in his life but what will he do when a turn of events happen? What will be his reaction when he sees that he's one of Denise's made-up stories?
1. Prolouge: Leafeon

My childhood was one of the worst parts of my life...

Being under darkness, being treated like a slave...

But being like one of them?

I escaped before I was fully in darkness and I found someone who would take care of me...

"Hello there, little one~" a female leafeon said cheerfully. She help me stand up and she let me in her home.

That was the start of a new light for me. She was more of a mother figure to me then the real one since... My mom was already fully dark...

She told me about another forest very near the one we're in and I can go there to meet more friends.

I went through the path she told me to take and I was there. Poke forest where most pokemons are in peace.

As the leafeon said, I did meet lots of 'mons and made many friends. I was sure of what to evolve into now...

I evolved into a leafeon of course.

While that time, I met Glaceon.

I fell in love with her too... (Although Jolteon tries to get her from me...)

One thing showed that something might happen.

My meeting with Denise.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi-" She then saw who she crashed into.

"No it's fine, I was looking where I was going too." It was the same Leafeon from the picture! One of the main characters in Denise's past story.

Denise couldn't believe that she actually met her own character personally. She was speechless.

"Is something wrong?" Denise forgot for a second that she was with Leafeon.

"Sorry... Kinda got lost in thought... Who's that with you?" a glaceon came and went to Leafeon's side.

"This is Glaceon, my girlfriend. I'm Leafeon by the way. Nice to meet you!" he said, lifting his paw to paw shake.

"I'm Denise! Nice to meet you too, Leafeon~" Denise said, shaking his paw but then...

_I feel dizzy... Wait, I've felt this before... ! The Dimensional Scream! _Denise then saw Leafeon falling from a cliff and at the top of the cliff, Glaceon looked down and screamed for help. Changes to where Glaceon was close to a Jolteon and last, Leafeon was angry.

"Um... Denise? You look scared." Glaceon said which got Denise's attention again.

"No-nothing... I gotta go. Bye you two!" Denise said waving to them before running back to where she and her friends would meet with each other.

What she just saw came true after a few months...


	2. Chapter 1: The changes

"I'm not sure if this is safe..." Glaceon and Leafeon went on top of a cliff.

"We'll just be careful." Leafeon said to worry her less but then...

"Wa- AHHH!" the end of the cliff broke and Leafeon fell.

"! HELP! Someone get help!"

*a few days later*

"Synthesis!" Leafeon slowly woke up to see espeon healing him.

"Oh good you're awake! We thought you would have gone into a coma or died..." She said as Leafeon stood up.

"Thanks Espeon..." Leafeon went out of the poke center but he wished he didn't now.

He saw Glaceon with Jolteon.

There was suddenly darkness surrounding him when he did.

"Grrr... That son of a bastiodon!"

The next day, Leafeon attacked Jolteon.

"Leaf blade!" "Thunder bolt!"

"L-latias! Leafeon is attacking Jolteon! This is not a normal battle!" Glaceon called Latias from the Police Station and Latias came right away.

"Psybeam!" Latias took out Leafeon and then took him to jail.

"Sorry Leafeon but I can't let you go around hurting anyone."


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness

Months go by...

Leafeon somehow always gets out one way or another and always aims for Jolteon.

He kept on getting stronger each battle so his cell also had to be stronger.

One time when he got out once again, he heard a dark voice.

**_You want to kill Jolteon, right...? I can help you with that..._**

Leafeon jumped and looked around but saw no one.

"Who are you?!"

_**... Dark... rai...**_

He flinched for a moment since the name seemed familiar.

". . . . . Well... What's the deal here?"

_**Get the dark and grass plates... In return, I'll give you enough power to kill Jolteon..**_

"... Heheheh..."

Leafeon's aura became darker like the time he saw Glaceon being with Jolteon and his eyes turned blood red before he spoke.

"Deal accepted!"

_**Well... Good choice...**__**Leafeon...**_

Before he knew it, Leafeon got consumed by darkness.

When someone would see him, his light yellow skin became dark purple and his green leaves became red and sharp.

He somehow got wings but they were also dark purple.

"_What do you want... __**Master Darkrai?**_"


	4. Chapter 3: Wrong Action

Darkrai told Leafeon what to do and how to get to where the plates were and he accepted it and left.

Although he got seen by someone that used to be his friend...

"Who was... No... It can't be... Leafeon?"

It was Weavile. When he was a sneasel, he met Leafeon as an eevee and he became Leafeon's first friend in Poke Forest.

After being with Leafeon a lot, and Leafeon becoming his Attorney when he was in court once, the two became the best of friends.

He couldn't believe it that his friend became what he was now. Leafeon has gone into the dark, only wanting revenge.

"Should I tell... !" "Weavile dear, what are you doing here?"

He turned around and saw a female lucario.

"Oh... Hey Lucaria..."

Lucaria is his girlfriend and met her after he met Leafeon.

"I'm just fine, I... I just wanted to get some fresh air..."

He lied to her because he didn't want to cause more trouble for his friend.

.::~With Leafeon~::.

_{... I know that was Weavile... He didn't... ... ... Argh! Why am I thinking like this?! I should do Master's order quickly so that I can finish Jolteon off...}_

Leafeon thought to himself as he was flying to the place where the plates were.

"Hah... They leave the plates unprotected, thinking no one would want it or not know where it is... Fools..."

Leafeon swoop down and got the plates he was asked for. The grass and the dark plates.

He quickly left the place and flew back to the cave where he met Darkrai and landed at the entrance.

"Master... I have what you want..."

_**Hahaha... Good job Leafeon... Now for your prize...**_

The plates started to lift from the ground and a beam went to Leafeon.

After that was finish, Leafeon started to laugh.

_"Keheheh... I'll finish Jolteon for sure!"_

His aura became the darkest it can be and he flew of to search for Jolteon.

Leafeon soon found him. He smirked and landed in front of Jolteon.

"Hello, Jolt..."

**"L-Leafeon?!"**

_"Surprise to see me?"_

Jolteon got in battle position but he was still sweating a bit because he has never seen his rival like this.

The two got into a huge battle but someone interrupted it...

**"STOP IT LEAFEON!"**

It was Glaceon! She jumped in front of Jolteon and took the hit for him!

"! GLACEON!"

Leafeon snapped. It came to him... Why did he do all of this just to get rid of Jolteon? He got overwhelmed by anger that... ! He redid his own past... It was the same darkness as before...

{This is not what I wanted, DARKRAI! I remember YOU now! Get away from me!}

Leafeon just stood there with his eyes closed, seemingly in pain. Glaceon and Jolteon got confused for a while but got surprised that darkness was going out of Leafeon's body and after, Leafeon finally opened his eyes but he seemed worried.

"I-I'm sorry! I have to go!"

Leafeon, since he was back to normal, ran as fast as he could back to the cave leaving Jolteon to help with Glaceon.


End file.
